How to Make a Little Boy
by Firing Rockets on Dragons
Summary: Julia and David are busy working while their five yr. old son is busy making a little boy. He failed miserably so he decided to ask his makers... will he get the answer he wants?


Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ or any of its characters

A/N: I was writing a few chapters of Blood+ Academy when I thought of this. I decided to write about it. I hope you guys enjoy.

A beautiful day! A beautiful day for work is what I mean. David and Julia are stuck at home doing research. David called Lewis to inform him of what they had found so far. Julia continued to do research. Timothy, their five yr. old son, walked by with a toy hammer in his right hand and a bunch of sticks on the other. He started hammering like a mad man but by the look on his face, he is not satisfied with the result of his craft. The boy stood up and walked towards his busy parents. He stood in front of his busy father. The boy looked at his father inquiringly; he looked back at his son… their blue eyes meeting.

"I'll talk to you later, Lewis." He said.

He put his phone in his pocket.

"What is it, Timothy?"

Timothy spoke.

"Dad, how do you make a little boy?"

David looked at Julia who stopped her work to watch the developing situation between father and son.

"Julia," David said, "as much as I would like to explain to him, I can't. I don't know how to make him understand."

"Why not?" Julia said mockingly, "He's a curious boy and he's willing to learn. Besides, he's smart."

"I'm only asking for a little help, Julia." David said, "I don't know how to find the words that will make him understand. He's five."

Julia sighed and decided to help her husband who doesn't know how to explain sex to a five yr. old.

"Sweetie," started Julia, "both boys and girls are made because of sexual intercourse."

"What's that?" the boy asked, "Is that something I can do?"

"Someday," said David, "but for now, you can't do it."

Timothy pouted, "But I want to make a little boy now!"

David groaned. 'Kids are impossible.' He thought.

"Son, you're not capable of doing that yet." He finally said, "On the bright side, you'll be able to someday; When you grow up."

"Okay." Said the boy, "Can you tell me now so that I'll be able to do it someday?"

"Of course." His parents said in unison.

So begun the long explanation about reproduction.

"What's a vagina?" Timothy asked.

"Boys like you and I have a penis. Girls have a vagina." David said.

"So it requires a boy and a girl to make a little boy?" he asked again.

"Yes," replied Julia, "but there is no guarantee that you'll end up creating a boy. After all, you can create a girl too."

"How does the vagina and the penis work?" Timothy asked again. "Are they anything like a hammer and a nail?"

"No," said David, "they're more like a nail and a hole."

"How are they alike?" asked Timothy.

"You see, the penis penetrates into the vagina and…"

"Dad, what's penetrate?"

"Insert."

Timothy made a weird face.

"The vagina is a part of the human body, right?" he said, "Doesn't that hurt? Mom, doesn't that hurt?"

"The first time, it does." Replied Julia.

"Oh…" said Timothy, "How can you make a little boy by just inserting the penis into the vagina?"

"You see," said Julia, "the human body has different organs. There are reproductive organs. In a certain reproductive organ, sex cells are stored. For boys, the cell is called sperm cell. For the girls, it is called egg cell. By inserting the penis into the vagina, the sperm cells are able to go to the egg cell."

"Oh! So sexual intercourse is a way of transporting sperm cells to the girls' vagina wherein they would be able to meet with the egg cell somewhere."

"Exactly," said David.

"So," Timothy looked at his father, "how does the sperm come out?"

"By thrusting it in and out." David replied.

"Does that hurt?"

"No."

The boy looked at his mother again.

"How about the girls?" he asked, "Does it hurt when the penis thrusts in and out?"

"First, it does." Replied Julia, "but after that one time, it doesn't hurt anymore."

Timothy gave a questioning look.

"Once it doesn't hurt anymore, how does it feel?" he suddenly asked. "Does it feel numb?"

"Well," David said, "judging by your mother's reaction, it feels great. It doesn't feel numb at all."

"I see," said Timothy, "What about you dad? How does it feel in your part?"

"It also feels great."

"Wait a second!" Timothy suddenly said, "Why do the sperm cell and the egg cell have to meet?"

"Because when these two cells meet, a boy or a girl is created." Said David.

"How?"

"It soon develops into a block of cell. It continues to develop until the fetus is formed. Soon, the doctors would be able to distinguish if it's a boy or a girl."

"Where is it?" asked Timothy. "Where does it develop?"

"Inside the mother's womb." David replied.

"Where is that?" asked the boy.

"It's inside the girl." Said Julia.

Again, Timothy gave them that questioning look.

"If it's inside the girl, how does it come out?"

"After the fetus is fully developed, the mother would be able to feel that it is time and then she gives birth." Said Julia, "Giving birth, by the way, is when the baby comes out of his or her mother."

"Where does it come out?"

"It comes out of the vagina." Replied Julia.

"Doesn't that hurt?"

"Yes, it does."

Timothy looked down for a second and then looked at his mother's eyes.

"Mom, how did you know that it hurts? And before I forget, why is there a baby involved in all of these?"

"Sweetie," said Julia, "that is how babies are born. A human life is the product of sexual intercourse. When they are newly born, you call them babies. You know what babies are, Timothy. And of course I know that it hurts. I had you didn't I?"

"Had… me?" said Timothy in confusion.

"Your father and I reproduced and you are the result. After nine months of development, I gave birth to you. That is how you, a little boy, were made."

Timothy frowned. He didn't seem satisfied.

"What's wrong, son?" asked David.

"But I don't want to make a person!" Timothy said, "I want to make a little boy… like Pinocchio, a puppet. Is that how you create a puppet too?"

David and Julia exchanged glances.

"You said you wanted to know how a little boy is made." Said Julia.

"Yeah," the boy replied, "a puppet that looks like a little boy."

"Then why didn't you tell us?!" said David.

"I thought it was obvious," he replied, "I was playing with a hammer and some sticks earlier. I wanted to make a puppet."

David sighed.

"You should have been more specific." David said. "Well son, that's a different process. Come with me and I'll help you."

"I'll get my hammer." Timothy said.

"I'm sure that you wouldn't be needing that. It's made of plastic" Said David.

"How about a nail and a hole?"

"Maybe." Said David.

The two left the room leaving Julia alone. She sighed.

"He's not as good with carpentry." She said.


End file.
